M7057 Flamethrower
The M7057 Defoliant Projector '('M7057 DP), more commonly known as the Flamethrower, is a United Nations Space Command heavy ground weapon. Overview & Background The M7057/DP is a standard chemical flamethrower, which projects and ignites a stream of a volatile, semi-liquid fuel.Flamethrowers are cumbersome and relatively difficult to tactically employ. It originally appeared in the multiplayer of Halo PC. ''Referring to the M7057/DP as a weapon is a bit of a misnomer as the "DP" in its nomenclature indicate that it is a 'Defoliant Projector' — to be used to rapidly clear away heavy foliage for in-theatre construction projects and to destroy new or persistent growth from emplacements and/or hardened military assets. It is normally used with a cart, instead of being carried. Gameplay Information Advantages * The Flamethrower deals insanely high damage against all types of enemy infantry, regardless of whether they possess energy shielding or not. * The fuel expelled by the Flamethrower burns for a short while and possesses adhesive qualities, allowing for residue to stick to surfaces and enemies while still remaining dangerous. ** When applied to surfaces, the Flamethrower can be used as an effective area denial tool, since the burning residue can halt an enemy advance or covering a retreat. ** When used directly against enemy infantry, the residue will continue to deal damage to whomever it sticks to until it completely burns off. This can be used to both prevent the recharging of an enemy's energy shielding and to finish off ignited enemies without having to waste the Flamethrower's ammo. * Any dropped grenades which are caught in the Flamethrower's flames will be cooked off and detonated, which can potentially injure and/or take out nearby enemies. Disadvantages * The Flamethrower is practically useless when used against vehicles. * Using the Flamethrower at very close quarters can be highly dangerous, as the burning residue is fully capable of damaging the player and grenades dropped by burning enemies will explode. * The Flamethrower's fuel supply cannot be replenished in any way, meaning the weapon must be discarded or replaced once the supply has been exhausted. * The Flamethrower is considerably rarer than other weapons, as it can only be found in predetermined locations of a level. This combined with its very high fuel consumption means that the weapon should be reserved for critical situations/enemies. * The Flamethrower will overheat relatively quickly if fired continuously, making it a recommended tactic to fire the weapon in short bursts. * The Flamethrower has a shorter effective range than most weapons, due to how the fuel expelled by it travels slowly and is affected by gravity. This makes it using the weapon beyond close-to-medium range impractical or outright impossible. Developer Information There are many instances of the Flamethrower being hidden in a level, so keep your eyes peeled while exploring the later levels! Trivia * The Defoliant Projector was inspired by a similar flamethrower from the ''Marathon series. The Defoliant Projector's number, 7057, is an alpha-numeric call-back to the weapon from Marathon's name, the TOZT which means TOST (Toast) in leet speak. * The shark-like decal on it is borrowed from the WWII fighter plane model Curtis P-40, which had the tiger-shark decal, painted on it by the Flying Tigers (American Volunteer Group). * Present-day flamethrowers have a range of up to one hundred meters (about 300 feet). Strangely, 540 years in the future, the range has decreased by 86%, the weight has significantly increased, and the ammunition capacity has decreased, but it is likely that it is just for gameplay purposes and is not as a canon element. * In the cutscene of the level Keyes, where John-117 retrieves Captain Jacob Keyes' neural implants, John-117 was meant to burn Keyes' skull out of the Brain Form/Proto-Gravemind and retrieve the implants. Unfortunately, due to time constraints, the Flamethrower was removed. Lorraine Mclees was the one who actually had to skin the whole "burnt" skull and she added that she had done her job so well that "the skull was so gruesome no one could look at it." * Compared to the Halo PC version, the nozzle is much shorter and wider (which means a shorter but wider, deadlier spray) Gallery TBA Category:UNSC Infantry Weapons